


As long as you're close to me

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre has been away for two weeks, and Courfeyrac has missed him desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're close to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaroserae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaroserae/gifts).



It's half past two in the afternoon and Courfeyrac is just about ready to start climbing the walls. Combeferre's plane should have landed by now and Courfeyrac should be _there_ , waiting for him at the airport instead of being stuck inside a classroom. It's only been two weeks, but that's two weeks longer than Courfeyrac would like to spend apart from Combeferre and the only thing that's stopping him from ditching his classes for the day and going to the airport anyway is the fact that he's currently in the middle of teaching a first-year law tutorial. He can't bail when it's not one of his classes, when he's meant to be the teacher instead, especially not with all of these fresh young students eager to learn, and that's why Enjolras is waiting at the airport on his own. By the time Courfeyrac finishes teaching his tutorial and then attends the meeting between the professor and his fellow tutors, Combeferre will be home. That's all Courfeyrac focuses on to get him through the next hour. He'll get to see Combeferre when it's over. 

Courfeyrac doesn't think he's ever felt an hour go by quite so slowly in his entire life. His students are full of questions after class and while Courfeyrac usually loves and encourages that, he tries to get through them as quickly as possible today. Then, one of his fellow tutors makes their meeting run longer than it should because he won't stop asking their professor irrelevant questions until she dismisses them.

He doesn't run to Combeferre and Enjolras' apartment, but it's a very close thing. Combeferre answers the door, immediately pulling Courfeyrac into his arms and kissing him in greeting. 

"Hey, you." Combeferre smiles at him as they pull apart and Courfeyrac grins as they keep their arms resting on each other's sides.

"Hey yourself. How was the flight?"

"Good. It wasn't too long, even though I spent the entire time wishing that it would go _faster_ so I could see you again."

"Same, ugh, my tutorial went forever. All I wanted to do was leave so I could see you."

"You're both disgusting," Enjolras speaks up from his place on the couch. He's smiling, though and adds, "I have to say, it's somewhat pleasant to have to put up with you being disgustingly cute again. Better than dealing with Courfeyrac moping. Do you know he slept in your bed a few nights of the first week, because it smelled like you?"

"You're a traitor," Courfeyrac declares, "I am never trusting you with a secret again."

"You were Skyping with Combeferre from his room, wearing his sweater," Enjolras points out. "I didn't really think it was a secret at this point."

"It's true," Combeferre murmurs, pressing a kiss to Courfeyrac's hair. "I did have my suspicions."

"Well, I missed you a lot," Courfeyrac tells him. 

"I missed you too. I wore your scarf every day."

Courfeyrac beams. "I love you so much."

" _Ugh_ ," Enjolras says, but he's laughing. "I thought you were going to come here and steal Combeferre away to your place so I wouldn't have to witness this horrible display of affection."

"Well, if you insist," Courfeyrac replies, taking Combeferre's hand into his and squeezing. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Combeferre agrees enthusiastically, waving at Enjolras on their way out. "I'll probably be gone for a while."

Enjolras grins at them both. "I'm glad you're back. I'm glad you're both happy."

Courfeyrac doesn't let go on Combeferre's hand once on their way to his apartment, as he listens to Combeferre talk about the presentation he'd given on his PhD at a university in London, and all the sights he'd gone out to see while he was there. Courfeyrac's already heard about them anyway, from their regular Skype conversations, but it's just as good to hear it a second time, to watch the way Combeferre's face lights up when he talks about the things he'd enjoyed the most, about the photographs he'd taken on his digital SLR. He gesticulates as he talks and Combeferre trails off mid-sentence when they're almost as Courfeyrac's apartment, smiling even as his brows draw together. 

"What?" Courfeyrac asks.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," Combeferre replies. "You're just watching me with this weird smile—"

"I'm happy," Courfeyrac tells him. "Really, _really_ happy that you're back. I missed you so much."

Combeferre's expression softens and he pulls Courfeyrac into his arms to kiss him. "Me too. Come on, we're almost at your place."

Courfeyrac's grin grows and he stands on his tiptoes so he can whisper right into Combeferre's ear. "So I might have a little surprise for you."

"Oh?" Combeferre's voice drops an octave and Courfeyrac shivers as the sound goes straight to his cock. "We should definitely keep moving, then."

When they get to Courfeyrac's door, Combeferre waits patiently for him to unlock the door before pushing him inside. He gets the door shut behind him and pulls Courfeyrac into a deep, messy kiss as they cling to each other. Combeferre pulls away from Courfeyrac's lips to kiss down his neck and bite into the skin there.

With a soft moan, Courfeyrac tightens his grip on Combeferre's jacket. "Fuck, it's so good to have you back. Never leave again."

"Not for a long time," Combeferre promises, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of Courfeyrac's jeans and pulling him up. Courfeyrac wraps his legs around Combeferre's waist, holding onto him with a bright grin.

"So about that surprise," Combeferre begins, raising an eyebrow.

"Take me to my room and I'll show you," Courfeyrac replies, and Combeferre does just that, pressing a quick kiss to Courfeyrac's lips first. 

"I'm putting you down now," Combeferre tells Courfeyrac as they get to his bed. He eases Courfeyrac down, but doesn't let go, crawling on top of him instead. Courfeyrac hums happily, keeping his arms and legs wrapped around Combeferre to hold him right where he is. 

"I really want you to fuck me," Courfeyrac murmurs. "I knew I would, and I knew I'd want it too much to wait for you to stretch me open. You know how impatient I am."

Combeferre laughs fondly, kissing Courfeyrac's forehead. "Yeah I do."

"So I spent some time this morning doing it for you," Courfeyrac continues, resting his hands on Combeferre's shoulder. "I made sure I was nice and open for you, and I put my plug in."

" _Courfeyrac_ ," Combeferre whispers. "You've been wearing it all day for me?"

Courfeyrac grins. "Yeah. Didn't want to take it out until I knew I'd have your cock in me instead."

"Fuck," Combeferre growls, his hands going to the front of Courfeyrac's jeans, unbuttoning them. "Let me see."

Laughing softly, Courfeyrac helps Combeferre undress him, working on his shirt as Combeferre tugs his jeans and underwear off.

"Oh, it's the big one I bought for you," Combeferre murmurs, touching his index and middle fingers to the flared base, pushing just enough to make Courfeyrac's breath hitch. "We never got the time to use it before I had to go."

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Courfeyrac tells him. "I was a mess this morning, it feels so good in me. Every time I sat down…"

" _Fuck_." Combeferre kisses him hard. "I'm going to put it in you right before we have a meeting one day so you don't have the time to get used to it before we have to go, so I can watch your face go pink every time you move and nobody except us will know why."

"You're _evil_ ," Courfeyrac laughs. "Yeah, let's do that."

"But for now…" Combeferre looks down at him, licking his lips. "I'm going to get the condoms and lube, stay right where you are."

Courfeyrac reluctantly lets go of Combeferre so he can get off the bed and open the drawer of the bedside table. He puts the condoms and lube down on the edge of the bed and undresses himself first, while Courfeyrac watches appreciatively. 

"Come _on_ ," Courfeyrac says, just as impatient as he'd expected himself to be. "I can't hold you, and that means you're too far away."

Combeferre smiles at him fondly, returning to the bed, leaning over Courfeyrac and giving him a deep kiss before picking up the condoms. Courfeyrac puts one on himself too, because the last thing he wants to do when they're done is get up and clean himself off before getting back in bed. As much as they enjoy having messy sex every now and then, that's not what they need right now. 

"Ready?" Combeferre asks, slicking himself up. He kneels between Courfeyrac's legs, holding the base of his plug. 

"Yessss," Courfeyrac hisses, spreading his legs as Combeferre slowly pulls the plug out. "Oh, Combeferre."

Combeferre puts the plug aside and guides his cock into Courfeyrac instead, moaning softly as he slides all the way in with barely any resistance. He lets out a shaky breath and wipes his hand dry on the bedsheets before stroking Courfeyrac's hair. "You feel amazing."

Courfeyrac smiles, wrapping his legs around Combeferre. "So do you. Mm, this is so much better than those Skype sessions."

Combeferre chuckles. "Definitely."

Despite Courfeyrac's earlier impatience, they both take their time with each other. They're happy enough to have each other this close, everything else is a bonus. Combeferre's thrusts are slow, deep, making Courfeyrac gasp and then trail off into breathless laughter. Combeferre smiles against Courfeyrac's neck, kissing whatever skin he can reach until he reaches Courfeyrac's lips. Their hips rock slowly as they kiss each other, until their pace gradually picks up.

"Love how you feel on top of me," Courfeyrac breathes out, taking one of Combeferre's hands into his own. He sighs softly as Combeferre begins to stroke his cock. "Love everything about you."

"Love you too," Combeferre murmurs, squeezing Courfeyrac's hand. He uses the other to hold onto Courfeyrac's hip as he thrusts a little harder. 

"Mm, yeah, right there," Courfeyrac gasps. " _Combeferre_."

"Are you close?" Combeferre asks, twisting his wrist as he strokes Courfeyrac's cock.

" _Yes_ ," Courfeyrac whimpers, arching against Combeferre. "Yes, yes, yes—"

Combeferre kisses him, muffling the loud moan as Courfeyrac comes. Combeferre thrusts a few more times, moaning against Courfeyrac's neck as he comes too. Courfeyrac's arms come around him, pulling him down into another kiss that lasts for longer. 

They throw their condoms out and get under the covers, holding onto each other tightly. Courfeyrac is smiling again, and Combeferre returns it. 

"I don't want you to leave," Courfeyrac tells him. "I mean, not ever. I want to share a bed with you every single night. I want to—Combeferre, I want you to live with me. Move in with me. Please?"

Combeferre's smile grows wider. "Yes. Of course."

"Good." Courfeyrac kisses him. "Ever since Marius moved out with Cosette, it's been so quiet and lonely here. The entire two weeks that you were gone, I kept imagining how much better it would be if you lived here with me."

"What about Enjolras?" Combeferre asks, then hums in thought. "I suppose there's someone _he_ could move in with as well."

"One of them just needs to gather the courage to ask," Courfeyrac says with a smile. "Maybe you moving out will help that along."

"Maybe," Combeferre agrees, resting their foreheads against each other. "I love you. I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad that you're home," Courfeyrac replies. "Actually home. Our home. Imagine that."

Combeferre laughs softly, pulling Courfeyrac into a kiss. They don't pull apart for a very long time.


End file.
